


抗拒从严

by Balepnar



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balepnar/pseuds/Balepnar
Summary: 维克玛主动踏入陷阱。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi/Jean Vicquemare, Kim Kitsuragi/Jean Vicquemare
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. The Trap

曷城今天有点不一样。他在41分局从来都格格不入，太从容、太犀利，加姆洛克中心区的污秽在他身上都自动免疫，没有什么可以玷污他的镜片和亮橙色夹克。当然，哈里尔·杜博阿除外。

警督八点准时抵达旧丝绸厂五楼，端着热茶在你斜对面坐下，一路上收获十数声问安与致意，这场景你只在被迫听布道的时候见过。只有你发现他今天比往常更*圣洁*一点。

西奥人的体毛并不明显。即使在同种族男性之间毛发量也有很大差距，曷城是其中相当常见的那一派西奥男人——眉毛纤长有力，胡须无法蓄满下颚，前臂毛发稀疏程度常令他自己忽略。然而今天，他的前臂是光洁的，显得肤色浅了两度。你并非对他观察入微，你只是天生拥有异于常人的出色视力，所以你在枪击考核里拿到了满分，但你清楚这不是为了让你在两米开外看清你同事兼*上级*是否悄悄脱了毛。

“早上好！”一杯咖啡忽地出现在你眼前。

“操，哈里！”你腾地往后靠免得被烫着。致命失误，你很少在办公时间露出如此不专业的一面，不但没有注意到整层楼最耀眼的人型垃圾桶举着咖啡靠近，还差点被他发现你盯着曷城的方向有点太久。

眼前的人有点陌生：及肩的头发被梳在脑后扎成小揪，脸色褪去潮红、眼袋消了一半，看起来像个人样了。你通常不欣赏男人留这样的发型，但哈里扎起来倒显得年轻了五岁。

“咖啡是吧，报告又交不上了？找你的曷城去。”你用余光瞥了曷城一眼，他在和朱蒂特说话，没留意这句挖苦。

“放松点嘛让，报告我按时交了，”哈里放下咖啡，小心没让杯子碰着你的文件，顺着你的视线也瞥了一眼那边。“你最近压力很大，我想了个办法帮你缓解一下。”

“喝酒还是心理咨询？我告诉过你，都没用。”你愤愤嘬了一大口咖啡。

“不是，不吃药不喝酒，保证没副作用，”哈里朝你挤了一下眼睛，“待会聊聊？楼梯间见。”

哈里这种突如其来的好意通常没什么好事。但他说得对，你已经失眠半个月了，左胸偶尔隐隐作痛，再强撑下去加明天的头条就会是“RCM警官在办公室猝死”。

你捏了捏紧绷的太阳穴，把领带扯松一点，“行，咖啡谢了，滚吧。”

—— 

“你再说一遍？”你刚吸了一大口阿斯特拉，差点没被呛着。

“我说，”哈里环顾四周确定楼梯间没别人，向你凑近了一些。“我们想邀请你来次三人行。”

“这就是你说的减压方法？”你从牙关挤出这句话，忍住把眼前的人按在墙上揍一顿的冲动。“我他妈不想碰你半个指头。”

“你可以不碰我，但是你可以碰金——”

你把烟头摔下地面狠狠踩了两脚，吓得哈里后退了两步。

“我·对·男·人·没·兴·趣。”这话不假。哈里还清醒的时候，你偶尔会和他出去找点乐子。你通常只会关注丰腴的女性，深发色更好。昏暗的卡座里也有一些不爱好好扣扣子的年轻男人向你投来暧昧的目光，你从来没正眼瞧过他们。倒不是说你有什么抗拒之心，只是那种单薄的身躯无法唤起你的欲望。

“金做了全身脱毛。我们昨天睡了。”

一股热流蹿下你的脊柱。你想知道曷城工装裤下的秘密是否和他本人一样圣洁无暇。

“那关我什么事？你打算跟我报告你和男朋友的性生活细节？”

哈里开始不怀好意地上下打量你。烟抽完了，你只能侧过脸看向窗外，假装数大门口停了几辆锐影。

“你盯着金一早上了。”

该死的侦探技巧。你不得不承认曷城的魅力不来自于外表，而来自那种特立独行的高傲姿态。他从内到外都充满着秩序感，你只是无法抑制剥开他这层躯壳的冲动。你在RCM的十数年来从没见过这样的人。你很好奇，这只是一种侦探本能。

哈里眨巴着眼睛还在等你下决定，看起来无辜得只是邀请你吃新开的馆子，而不是请你*分享*他的男朋友。“你再想想？邀请随时有效。”

况且，他们总不会把你*绑起来*吧。

“哈里，”你才发现自己的声音如此嘶哑，“我随时可以退出，是吧。”

哈里眼睛亮起来，重重拍了你肩头两下。“那下班我坐你车走？”

“你坐后面。你不配坐副驾。”你把他的手从肩膀扫下去，没好气地锤了他肚子一拳。

“嗷，轻点！“哈里捂着肚子做吃痛状，但你根本没使劲。“顺带一说，这是金的主意。”

你正准备开门，听到这句话又不由得停下了脚步。你不能再想曷城是在什么场景下提出这个邀请了，否则西裤就无法掩饰你某个突出的部位。你摔上门，金属碰撞的声音在楼梯间回荡。


	2. The Predator

“维克玛警督，你来了。”曷城翘着腿坐在沙发上，手捧一杯枸杞茶，两只手指夹起翻过杂志一页，没有抬头。大概是汽车杂志。他没穿夹克，洗旧的工字背心松松垮垮地挂在肩上，显出他瘦削的锁骨。他起来非常放松，你怀疑自己是不是记错了约定。你可能只是来庆祝他俩新屋入伙的。

从玄关可以直接看到阳台，晾衣架上挂着的衣服不必多加分辨就可以推断出分属两个人：皱巴巴的是哈里的，明显比挂在旁边几件灰白调的汗衫大一号。你轻咳一声，把公文包搁在鞋柜上，想驱散这种闯入别人生活的局促感。

“家里有点乱，别介意，当自己家就行。”哈里拍拍你肩膀，自顾自脱下绿蛇纹皮鞋，大跨步走进起居室，不小心把一只鞋踢远了，曷城看到只是皱了下眉头。

哈里在曷城面前跪下，双手扶住自己膝盖，颔首低眉。曷城对哈里的举动无动于衷，喝一口茶，把茶杯放在边几，又翻过一页杂志。

你不知道他们在搞什么把戏。关于减压，每个RCM警官都有不同的选择。有人依赖药物和酒精，而你通常选择去健身房或者拳击场，期望短时间心率提升和肌肉充血的状态能释放更多令人愉悦的物质帮你抵抗噩梦。性也是一种方式，而你对其中的非常规玩法没有什么发言权。你的身材算得上吸引人，无论对同性或是异性，但你并没有将其当作某种炫耀资本或狩猎工具。

你听说有些人不需要依赖此种工具狩猎。

曷城放下翘起的右腿，前脚掌按上哈里的裆部——是的，他光着脚。他的脚和手一样骨节分明，脚趾纤长瘦削，用力时脚背隆起三座尖锐的山脊。哈里在他脚下无助地蠕动，而他的视线没有离开过杂志。他一手环绕腰腹，另一手卷起杂志一边举到面前，似乎对锐影某个车型产生了特别兴趣。

你不自觉咽了一口口水，热度已经透过衬衫和外套透出，渗向脑袋和下腹。

无论哈里曾经多接近一滩烂肉，你不得不承认他是一个*强大*的人，不仅指他拥有体育教师那样的体格，更重要的是他那近乎通灵般惊人的洞察力。只要他想，他就能从你嘴里挖出最难以启齿的秘密，转而化为利剑抵住你脆弱的脖颈。

此刻，哈里像一个落败的骑士，他掉转剑身让剑锋瞄准自己，托住剑柄双手向曷城呈上。

曷城终于放下杂志，侧身绕过哈里，赤足踏上磨损的木地板。他走路姿势很特别，不像大多数男性呈随意的外八，两只瘦削的脚掌直指前方，似乎是有意识控制。他脚后跟着地很轻，更多用前脚掌承重。

他无声向你逼近，在距你约五公分的地方停下。他比你矮小半个头，再靠近一些你干燥的嘴唇就可以吻上他略微勾起的鼻尖。你控制自己呼出的热气不要太明显吐在他鼻梁上。

人造柑橘香气钻进你鼻腔。他洗漱过。他为这场表演精心准备过。

他眼帘低垂，眼镜微微下滑，你可以从镜片上方看见他纤长的睫毛。这是你第一次越过镜片的阻隔观察他的眉眼。你想象他不戴眼镜的样子是否会比现在更像易碎品。

他的视线落在你嘴唇。他抬手，拇指和食指构成环状勾起你的领带，从打结处缓缓向末端爱抚。他眉眼低垂，下巴却高昂着，凌厉的下颌线条向前收束，直指你喉咙。

你发现自己近乎屏息，裆部开始发紧。这条西裤是你两年前买的，现在将将合身。再多花两个月在负重深蹲上，布料就会紧紧绷住你后臀。你不允许自己在局里表现得如此*不专业*。

你闭上眼，想起有些若有似无的缥缈视线曾流连在你身后，从腰间滑落臀部。曷城。他掩饰得很好，但你在30岁前就荣膺警督不是没有原因的。这场邀请动机不明，你找到了第一条线索。

“我一直都很欣赏你，随迁警官。”领带三角末端从曷城指尖坠落。他再次抚上领带，紧绷手背，手掌自上而下对你胸间沟壑轻轻施压。“无论是工作抑或是……其他方面，你都非常*出色*。”

“曷城。”你找回终于找回自己的声音，只是比你想象中更虚弱。

他抬起食指封住你正在挣扎的双唇，抬眼迎上你的目光。高度数镜片并没有削弱其中的压迫感。“你还记得第一次面是怎么称呼我的吗？”

马丁内斯之前，你在普莱斯办公室里见过他。他起身握住朱蒂特的手，然后是你的。热度透过厚棉手套传来，但你知道这是错觉。“您想必是维克玛警督。很荣幸见到你。”你隐约听说这位是*警察竞赛*的对手，但你不清楚他的警衔。于是你称呼他——

“好的，先生。”

曷城赞许地勾起嘴角，指尖从你胸骨下方离去，为你解开西装搭扣，让翻领顺着你肩头滑落，你顺从地伸直手臂。

“你踏进这里就代表你同意了一份*协议*，”他把西装挂上衣帽架，和哈里的恐怖领带作伴。“但今晚你需要知道的只有一条规则。如果你觉得不适，就说*红色*。否则，可以选*绿色*或*橙色*。明白吗？”

“我明白了。”

曷城转身挑起一侧眉毛。

你确信自己遗漏了指令：“我明白了，先生。”

曷城点点头，然后从茶几抽屉里取出安全套和……润滑剂，精准地抛在沙发上。

“那么*警探*，你介意为自己做好*准备*吗？”

哈里终于起身褪下喇叭裤，双膝因久跪而发红。他含胸缩肩，用最小幅度动作完成曷城的指令。他抬起左腿在沙发上立稳，勾起内裤褪到大腿根，半硬的阴茎挂在毛茸茸的下腹。这不是你第一次见到哈里的阴茎，甚至不是第一次见到*勃起*状态的，你并没有感到太惊讶。只是在他把润滑挤满手指、向身后穴口探去时，你握紧了拳头。

纵使你有心理准备，这场景仍超出了你的舒适范围。年轻时你阅览过各式各样的成人影片，其中包括男同性恋担当主角的。不过，在你接触过屈指可数的作品中，甘愿用这种消化器官*承受*换取双倍快感的一方，通常是单薄脆弱的年轻男孩。

哈里，这个无论从哪种意义上都散发着强烈*男性气质*的男人，你无血缘关系的*兄弟*，如此轻易就向快感屈服，你不知道自己该感到羞耻还是恐惧。

“以及您，警官。”曷城重新把注意力转到你身上。“您又是否介意先把扣子解开？”

你没有看哈里，但你无法屏蔽那方向传来的湿滑声音。哈里的手指在甬道中开疆拓土。他在*操*自己，为了曷城。

你顺从地解开衬衫扣子，自上而下暴露出饱满的胸部肌肉和浓密毛发——两样你都暗自引以为豪。曷城大方欣赏着新展露出来的风景。你没有停手，顺势把皮带和西裤也解开，让裤子自然滑落脚面，就这样敞着衬衫等待命令。

曷城抬手扶了扶眼镜。“非常老派……确实是您的做派。”

你低头顺着他的视线看去——你今天穿了袜夹。只要你脚掌微微使劲，小腿就能展露明显的线条，黑色袜夹缠绕最粗壮的一环肌肉，更能增添风味。

你在心里做了个笔记：曷城喜欢这套。也许你下次该把枪套穿来。

“那么，让我们开始吧。随迁警官，请您坐到警探身边，好吗？”

是的，进门十几分钟以来你还未正式涉足这间公寓的主要活动范围，只是衣衫不整地僵在玄关。你抬腿从裤管里挣脱向沙发走去。在目的地，哈里除了袜子什么也没穿，因为弓着身子肚子挤出可笑的褶痕。你认识他的时候，他还没有这么*软弱*。

你在哈里身旁坐下，别过脸不去看他。在你靠近时他就已经停下了手里的动作，这你很感激。曷城背着手，沉默着端详你们的表情，姿态和你戴着假发在褴褛飞旋见到他时别无二致。

“警探，麻烦请你帮随迁警督释放他的*欲望*，好吗？”

哈里在你面前跪低、剥下你有点褪色的深色内裤，布料离开时勾连起一丝透明液体，硬挺弹向哈里鼻尖。哈里用鼻梁蹭过你前端，伸出舌尖把小孔中溢出的更多前液舔舐干净。你的同僚称呼你们为异性恋生活伴侣，而你的*老二*正在他嘴里。你绝对不是因为哈里尔·杜博阿这坨人型灾难*硬*起来的。

你努力阻止自己用余光瞟你胯下的前任搭档，看着曷城——他凌厉的锁骨和下颌线条，劲瘦的腰和窄小的胯部，你两只手就能握住——这才是你*硬*的原因。

"我听说您对警探没有*兴趣*，所以我可以假定您的目标是我。”警督脱下眼镜，卷起汗衫下摆擦拭，重新架上鼻梁。“但事情往往不能如愿顺遂，您说对吗？”

他用那样威严而期待的眼神看着你，你无法抗拒讨好的本能，于是你只能点头。

你的阴茎顶在哈里上颌，他呜咽一声吐了出来，又重新含住。

“很好。我会为您先做示范。”曷城点点头，正反馈带来的愉悦充盈着你。

你不想这么快知道*示范*指的是什么，但当曷城拉下工装裤拉链、直接从中掏出勃起时，你的阴茎抖动了一下。

首先，他没穿*内裤*。你不确定他为此密谋了多久。他或许是到家后才脱下的，亦或许在局里就已经和哈里分享这这个隐秘的计划。曷城是这样的人吗？他是否会满足你这僭越的好奇心？其次，他的腹股沟光洁无暇，看起来用上了相当专业的手法。这是为哈里准备的礼物，你只是冒冒失失地闯入，在他的关照下得以分一杯羹。

曷城单膝跪下，扶着哈里胯部让他抬臀张腿，一手按下他后腰、令他撅起适合的角度，然后停下了动作。

哈里扭动起来，把头靠在你腿间借力，双手绕到身后掰开臀瓣。哈里是个享乐主义者，这你深有体会，然而直面他向曷城乞求的画面的还是有些过于无情了。

曷城的老二正在哈里的臀缝摩擦逗弄，并不急于插入。“我认为*耐心*是成为出色的RCM警探必不可缺的特质，您说呢？”他还低着头，声线毫无波澜，和在晨会陈述案情进展没什么两样。一撮碎发散落在他额前，让他的眉眼显得更年轻。

“金！求你——”哈里的呻吟打断了你的思绪，他无助地晃动起臀部，腹部脂肪随之颤动。有种情绪翻涌上来：你很难分辨那是想给他一巴掌怒意，还是代替曷城*填满*他的冲动。

曷城拍了拍哈里臀部，力度不大。哈里在他的安抚下恢复平静，但表情更哀伤了些，像一只受伤的幼兽。曷城终于把前端对准穴口，缓慢坚定地挺入直至最深然后全数退出，囊袋拍上臀肉时，哈里抓紧了你两条大腿，含着你的阴茎发出含糊沉闷的呻吟。他顾不上服侍你，甚至不小心让牙齿碰到你的硬挺，这是大忌。而你同样无暇顾及，你担心哈里只要再胡乱吸两下就会让你过早释放。目的达成之前，你不允许自己犯下这样的错误。

“先生，我想我已经明白其中技巧了。”你声音嘶哑。你承认自己已经屈服，和哈里并没有什么两样。

“非常好。”曷城起身拍拍膝盖上的灰，提起裤子扣上裤头，只让阴茎从中缝露出。他仍是这间公寓里穿戴最完整的那个人。他搬来一把餐椅面向你们，坐下后双腿大张抚慰自己的硬挺，“我很期待您的表现。”

你托住哈里手肘扶起他，示意他跪到沙发上。你不想瞧他正脸，这个姿势无疑是最佳选择。你瞄了一眼他的膝盖，果然已经发红。这是你在曷城允许范围内能给他最大的仁慈了。

你扶住自己的硬挺（上面还沾着唾液），右手攀上哈里臀部：并不是你所熟悉光滑丰盈的触感，甚至还有细微伤疤和斑点；毛发也过于旺盛了些，沿臀缝向前蔓延、包裹住囊袋，除了挺翘程度不同，其他方面看起来和你*自己*的没什么两样。

臀缝中央穴口已经被好好地扩张过，过量润滑液在刚才曷城的抽插中溅出、沾湿蜷曲的毛发。对于这个*器官*，你不算完全没有经验，只是它属于哈里·杜博阿，你曾敬仰的前辈、你的前任搭档，你注定无法逃离的劫难。但是——如果把哈里看作*床伴*，你不得不承认他是有吸引力的。即使不谈他的宽肩和与肚子完全不匹配的*长腿*，哈里那种洞察世事的眼神里透着几分孩子气的真诚，足以让人过目难忘。

“您还在犹豫什么？”

“操，”你回过神来，回忆起还有一双猎食者的眼睛在监视着你。你轻轻捏住哈里臀肉，他比刚才呻吟得更大声了。“臭小子，你可要准备好了。”从马丁内斯回来之后你还没有原谅他，不过把他*弄伤*不在你的计划之内。你需要一个完好无缺的哈里在工作日准时到岗。

你把硬挺前端对准穴口，屏息挺入——比你期待中更热、更紧致。你努力呻吟把压为低吼，握紧哈里的臀瓣冲刺、囊袋拍打在臀肉发出响亮的声音，混合着哈里连绵起伏的哀嚎达成韵律上的和谐。

“警探，你喜欢吗？”

“啊——是的金！我喜欢，请允许我射出来——”

“不，在随迁警官找到*关键点*之前，你不能碰自己。”

曷城指的显然是前列腺。你停下给自己和哈里一些喘息的空间，然后蹲得更低一些，调整硬挺的角度再次撞击穴口，放缓速度、模仿曷城刚才操弄的节奏，深长坚定。

哈里的大腿开始发抖，他的头无力地靠在沙发背上，双手伸向自己下胡乱摆弄。你薅起他的长发（还扎着小揪），迫使他抬起头：“哈里，转过来。”你附身环住他的腰，胸腹完全与他后背贴合。他转过头来，蓝眼睛脆弱湿润。你松开对他头发的钳制、掰过他的脸，干燥的唇印上他的侧脸，随后在他耳侧轻唤，“好孩子。”

你感到哈里大腿肌肉近乎痉挛，他撑不了多久了，你也是。

曷城无声踱到你身旁、半倚在沙发扶手上。你无暇顾及，只能用余光观察：他依旧慵懒地抚弄着自己的硬挺。他伸手挑起哈里的下巴，与他交换着绵长湿热的吻。你看着他们唇齿相接，重新加快了挺动的速度，哈里的呻吟融化在曷城嘴里。一阵抖动之后哈里瘫软在曷城怀里，你咬紧牙关抽出阴茎、紧紧套弄着。一只手伸过来代替了你。曷城没有完全握住你，只用三根手指捏住底部撸动。而哈里，哈里已经转过身来，低头含住你的囊袋——在温热的口腔包裹住你那一刻，白浊液体高高喷涌而出，沾满了哈里的络腮胡。那混蛋还伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角。

“维克玛警督，”曷城抚上你脸侧，已经卸下了刚刚那副咄咄逼人的表情。“你还好吗？”

“我很好，还有……请叫我让。” 你抓住他单薄的手腕，期待着他的反应。

他没有挑眉，只是悄悄抽出手腕，把半软的阴茎收回工装裤里。“那么，让。我和哈里是否有幸能邀请你今晚留宿？”

哈里正在用纸巾擦拭脸上的体液，*你的*体液。“来吧，让，我们公寓安静一些。我和你睡床，金可以先睡沙发。”

这种赤裸裸的关切触发了你本能的逃避机制。你想说“不”，你想转身摔门而去，但你无法轻易摔碎这双份关切的目光。

于是你说了好。

你躺在双人床上，盯着吊扇转动。哈里在你身旁发出细微的鼾声，一只手搭在你腰上。门缝透出暖黄光线，曷城还在书桌看卷宗。不知道过了多久，起居室的灯随着啪嗒轻响熄灭了。你的眼皮沉重，四肢却很轻盈，热度从哈里的手掌传来。他没有说谎。你迷迷糊糊地期待着下次拜访，曷城会不会让你吻他？没来得及想象出他双唇的触感，你就被温暖的黑暗包裹，如愿以偿沉入水底。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没想到一章就已经比我之前写的所有短篇都长了。  
> 看得满意的话，留个Kudos或者评论吧<3


	3. The Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章依然主金/让。

那天临走前曷城给了你两个药瓶。

“决定权在你，警督。”他的声音一如既往温和。“我会给你时间准备。”

现在，你盯着水流在胸口分成小股向下坠落。你轻轻按压自己的腹部，那里变得柔软、更有弹性。曷城的药让你变得轻盈。

你踏出淋浴间，精确踩在地毯上，不让身上的水落在淋浴间外，虽然地上已经有半干的水迹。哈里半小时前冲过澡。

你擦干头发和身子，从门后挂钩拎起衬衫，套进一边袖子之后又脱下挂回去。关掉淋浴头之后，你能听见管道里回荡的水声。你隔门听见几声毫无章法的叫喊，想必那两个人没有*等*你。于是你套上黑色平角内裤，从衬衫上拆下枪套，拔出止战者搁在洗手池旁，又重新穿上枪套，把金属扣夹在内裤两侧边沿。这是你第一次以如此*不敬*的方式对待警用装备，不过普莱斯大概不会介意。皮革勒在腋窝前侧有点疼，但你还是把背带调得更紧了些。你抬头检查镜子里的自己，展开双肩挺起胸腹。曷城会喜欢的。

你有点担心自己错过了什么精彩环节。你推开门，发现他俩跪在床上，衣服还没脱。曷城把脸埋在哈里脖子里热切耕耘，哈里仰头、双臂环绕警督肩膀，丝毫没想着压抑自己的呜咽。曷城在哈里宽厚的怀里显得更加单薄。

曷城听见你来了，拍拍哈里的背放开他。哈里像没骨头一样顺势倒下，还保持着那副可怜兮兮的表情，脸一半埋在被窝里，眼睛没离开过曷城，手还舍不得放开。你不安地扯了一下枪套背带，刚刚确实调得太紧了些，又或者你只是不习惯目击这种场面。你只知道他俩在一起了，还不清楚他们的关系进展到哪一步。现在看来他们都非常*严肃*。

曷城松开哈里的手，扶好眼镜站起身来，视线落在你身上那瞬间过分用力地眨了眨眼，你确信他只是在试图掩饰惊讶。

“你带枪来了？”

“啊，是的，在洗手池上。”

“我的在床头柜。”曷城抬起下巴向那褪色的胡桃木矮柜示意。

你有回头看着浴室门的方向，犹豫着要不要拿进来，毕竟枪离身太远是违反规定的。但是在这里，你是安全的。你想起进门的时候曷城反锁了门把，防盗链也栓上了。眼前的两个人是你可以信任的：一个清醒的哈里，还有一个模范警察中的模范。如果此刻有嫌疑人闯进公寓，曷城或哈里会以最快的速度从床头柜抽出枪挡在你身前。这点毋庸置疑。不过你怀疑哈里这个状态连枪都拿不稳。

“他的呢？”其实你知道答案。

“他的还在普莱斯那里，这个月考察期过完就能要回来。”

“谁考察他？你说了算？普莱斯给你的权力可不小嘛。”怒意化成热度涌上你耳朵，然而说完那刻你就后悔了，你没想在这种场面下招惹曷城。

“操，抱歉。”

曷城长叹一口气，又坐回床沿，哈里立马搂住他的腰。“没关系。”他的声音里只有疲惫。

“我只是觉得他今天不太对劲。”你皱眉揉起太阳穴。

“戒断反应，今天状态还不算差的。我让他这两天别回局里。”

你想象哈里被托森和切斯特堵在厕所里嘲笑的画面，不得不认同曷城的决定。“你不怕他见到我更糟吗？”

“如果是这样，我就不会叫你来了。” 警督轻笑一声摇了摇头，“我们进入正题吧，随迁警官。”

“我不喜欢这个称呼，随迁什么的。”你直视曷城双眼：下垂的眼角和眼下的阴影让他显得很疲惫，但是那漆黑眸子里藏着一种倔强的生命力。他比你年长九岁，却拥有一双比你年轻的眼睛。

“让，对不起。”哈里的声音闷闷地传来，脸还埋在枕头里。

这是你第一次在这间公寓里挑战曷城的权威，却也没想到最后退缩的是他。他垂下眼帘避开你的目光，转头安抚式抚过哈里的后脑勺。

“那我可以称呼您为警督，或者维克玛先生。你准备好开始了吗？”他再次抬头的时候已经换成了*那幅*表情。

“你入戏还挺快的。”

“有问题吗？”

你顺从地低下头，挪开哈里裹着被子的腿，趴跪在床上刚刚腾出的位置。你并不介意直奔主题，所以你说：“没问题，先生。”

你保持着这个姿势，期待着落在臀部的温热感始终没有到来。过了不久——或许是三十秒或两分钟，你听到某种金属物件叮当作响。

“手往后。”

你伏下身子，只能用胸膛和肩膀支撑上半身的重量，头微侧留出呼吸的余地，自行把双手反扣在背后。你突然意识到这倒是曷城警督的惯用动作。不过从这个角度看不到他，你不知道他什么时候他刚刚什么时候出去又进来了，他走起路来悄无声息。

金属扣上你的手腕，咔哒一声宣誓禁锢。你还没来得及调整重心让自己跪得更舒服一些，肩膀处传来一阵钝痛——曷城抓住你枪套背带交叉处把你向后*扯*起来。你发现他的手劲儿很大，以及，在公器私用这件事上，你们俩谁也没比谁更*不专业*。

“我猜……你做好准备了吧，警督？” 曷城的鼻息吐在你右耳后侧。

你不由得全身紧绷起来。你按要求做好了*准备工作*，但你不确定曷城是否对你的努力成果满意。你知道他对待工作一向严格，还有轻度洁癖。“是的，先生，我吃了药。”

“好，现在我会进行检查。”他放开背带，任由你往前坠落——哈里终于从被窝里露出全脸，在你倒下之前及时把枕头塞在你面前，让你不至于撞歪鼻梁。下次应该让额头先落地，你想。

曷城轻扯你内裤边缘又放开，终于抚上你的臀瓣，毫不惜力地揉捏，满意地的轻哼一声。“我很荣幸有机会享用您。不过……平角裤是减分项。”

你不安地扭动腰部，想摆脱曷城的触碰，而他捏得更起劲。你的耳朵已经烫起来了，你从来没听过其他人用这种腔调说下流话，也不知道穿*平角内裤*有什么可被指摘的。也许你错过了地下同性恋组织入会培训。

你身子重心不自觉往前滑，脖子开始发酸，于是你艰难地把脸转向左侧，没想到对上了哈里的目光。你知道他在看你，但是他好像又透过你看到某个不需要视线聚焦就能描绘的地方。你见过他这种表情，但那时候他脸上通常还挂着眼泪和别的体液，鼻头和眼皮总是红肿的，挥舞双手把枪抵在自己头上，你不得不和托森冲上去把他往墙上压，然后他就会像泄气的足球一样瘫软下来。同样的表情，只是更安静祥和。也许是曷城是他的特效药。

“你看起来不太好，让，是因为我吗？”哈里听起来仍有点虚弱，就像他中枪后刚苏醒那天早晨。当然，那时候你*不在*他身边，这只是你想象的场面。陪在他身边的是*曷城*。

“他妈的当然不是！操——”你突然臀缝间有冰凉的液体。曷城已经把你可笑的平角内裤从后臀拉扯到腿根，但内裤前方的布料还禁锢着你已经全然勃起的硬挺。一只手指在你后穴轻轻打转，你不由得缩紧了穴口肌肉——这感觉太他妈的怪了。

曷城的手指终于离开，你得以放松下来。你希望曷城能给你足够的耐心。

“我不会为此责怪你，维克玛警督，你只是有些紧张，对于初次尝试的男性十分正常，几乎是条件反射……我能理解。那么，哈里，你介意帮我为警督分散一下注意力吗？”

哈里凑近你的脸，垂下眼帘端详着你的唇。在他吻上你的前一刻你猛地把脸转开。“你·别·碰·我。” 你发现自己对着枕头粗喘着气，太阳穴突突地疼。你知道你违反了曷城的规则，即便如此他也没有阻止你。对哈里的怒意是不可控的，是他们高估了你的底线。

“放轻松……警督，如果你觉得不适，我们可以调整进度。”

“不，我只是不想让他碰我的脸。”你不敢抬眼看哈里，你害怕那双脆弱的蓝眼睛。你本意并非如此。况且，你其实没什么资格说这话，毕竟你还记得吻上他络腮胡的触感。

“明白了，还记得安全词吗？如果你想我们*停下*，你可以说*红色*。”

你沉默点头，额前的头发在棉质布料上摩擦轻轻作响。哈里不在的这段时间你和曷城分担了他的工作量，剪头发这回事远不止你的考虑范围之内，你现在才发现刘海有点太长。

“很好。”曷城的声线变得更浑厚平和，近似他在安抚受害人家属时用到的语调。你知道他在为你降低这场戏的难度，你本来不想让他失望。“哈里，你介意帮我抱住警督吗？”

哈里揉了揉眼睛从被窝钻出来，坐起身依靠在床头板，扶起你肩膀让你把头靠在他胸腹之间，酒精把他原本规整的腹部肌肉改造成柔软的靠枕，而且还该死地温暖。你庆幸哈里现在看不清你的表情。

你还要感激哈里没脱衣服，你可不想无意尝到他胸毛的味道。你突然发现他身上这件汗衫很熟悉，螺纹布料紧紧绷在他胸腹，明显小了一号，裹得他乳头形状清晰可见。操，他穿着曷城的衣服。

“你现在觉得好点吗？”曷褪下你的内裤，虽然因为刚刚那出你已经软了一半。

“我没事，很抱歉。”

曷城轻笑一声，轻拍你臀部示意你抬腿，然后帮你把内裤从双脚穿出来。“别道歉，我不需要两个抱歉警探。”

哈里摩挲你的后脑勺让你放松，感觉比接吻更亲密。你让上半身重量更多依靠在哈里身上，他发出满意的轻哼。你不太记得上次有人这样拨弄的你头发是多少年前的事了。

你的臀瓣又被轻轻掰开，你猛然僵住。你很快发现等待你的并不是手指—— 湿热的触感探入你后穴，你本能往前躲却被哈里按住：“金不会弄疼你的，放心。”

你才意识到那是曷城的舌头，然后是唇，从穴口到囊袋末端细致地舔舐，快感像电流直击下腹，你的阴茎再次抬头，随曷城舌尖转动的节奏颤动触碰到你自己的腹部，前液不争气地落在床单。你闭上眼往哈里的怀里钻得更深，他像哄孩子一样轻拍你背部，你不自觉打开双腿往后迎合曷城的吮吸，因为张开太久腿根已经开始发麻。曷城在给你*口交*这个事实足以驱赶出你脑子里的一切杂念：后穴温暖松弛，毫无防备允许曷城进行耐心的探索，阴茎却炽热而脆弱，你害怕被抚弄一次就会缴械投降。

你咬住哈里胸前的布料，抑制呻吟的冲动，哈里粗糙的大手抚上你颈后：“金……我觉得他需要中场休息。”

软体动物般的舌头不甘地往你穴内再探寻了几下才撤出，你的腿终于不抖了。曷城一手攀上你的肩膀轻轻揉捏。“目前看来你表现不错，清洁到位，还难得准备了*惊喜*。作为奖励，我可以满足你一个要求。”

“我想……啊！”曷城伸指尖沿着你背部中间的凹陷，从后颈一路滑到臀缝试探，你发现后穴肌肉早已不再戒备，不由得低吼一声。“我想看见你，先生。”

“叫我名字。”

“我见看见你，金。”

几秒沉默后，你瞥见警督迈着瘦削的长腿到床头柜搜寻，不多时，你就被抬起手腕，咔哒一声松开金属桎梏。你双手无力垂向床面，因长时间的禁锢使你后肩发酸、手腕生疼，你还没顾得上活动手腕就被掀过肩膀翻了个面儿、脑袋稳稳枕在哈里上腹。曷城绝对学过某种神秘的西奥格斗术，你期待有机会约他在四角台较量一场；你在力量上占绝对优势，但他的敏捷和技巧或许胜你一筹。

“很意外吗？”

“不意外，”你眨眨眼缓过神，喘着气、刻意举起右手在床垫上拍了三下1，“你赢了。”

警督难得露出笑容，捋了一把额前碎发，抓起你的手腕绕到哈里颈后重新拷上，随后捏住你的下巴：“别太快认输。”

你冷笑一声挑衅般迎上他的目光，虽然你明白自己完全处于下风：曷城现在正扶着你双膝内侧引导你分开双腿，你顺从他施力的方向伸展肌肉，配合他释放髋关节紧张感。

“您表现不错，维克玛警督，我需要检查一下扩张程度。”他伸出两根手指挤满润滑，举手在你跟前展示，然后落在你的穴口。在警校那会儿教官也是这么教你们用枪的。“我再确认一次，您是初次使用这个器官进行*性行为*，对吗？”

“操！金，别这么跟我说话行吗？”你用脚跟轻踹警督肋骨，惹得他捂腹大笑，卧室回荡着他和哈里的笑声，哈里胸腔随笑意颤动、和你产生共鸣。

曷城很快恢复平静，只是嘴角笑意难掩。手指畅通无阻地进入你穴口，他惊讶地挑起眉，又加入了第三根，试探性抽动。“不得不说，进展相当不错。”

哈里见状吹了一声不着调的口哨，扶住你的腰让你坐稳；曷城解开裤子拉链，把工装裤和内裤裤头一并褪下，然后叠好放在床角。他重新在你腿间跪稳，阴茎随之弹动；他就着刚刚挤过量的润滑随意套弄两次，掀起衣服下沿。你这才留意他穿着一件你没见过的黑色高领背心，恰恰合身的剪裁勾勒出他锁骨和胸廓线条。

“别脱，衣服穿着吧。”你还没有正式见过警督的*裸体*，保留点神秘感也不错。

警督愣住停下动作，背心正卡在胸廓下沿，露出漂亮匀称的腹肌：比你想象中更厚实一些，没有多少训练痕迹，但足够令你满意。想到你脑袋正靠在一个腹肌*遗址*上，你就没什么可抱怨的。

警督抓住你脚踝把你到身前，扶好阴茎抵住你的臀缝，抬头盯着你等待应允。你点了点头，随后感到入口被灼热的硬物撑开。汗滴从曷城前额落下，他的目光从交合处转到你脸上，全神贯注解读你的表情。你发现有根灼热的器官前端顶住你后腰：不知道哈里什么时候脱的裤子。

“告诉我*颜色*。”警督拍了拍你臀侧唤回你的注意力。

“什么？”你在脑中搜寻着关于颜色的对话，“噢，绿色。只是有点难受，没我想象中疼。”

“很好，”他用手背抹了一把额头的汗，身子前倾，托住你大腿，让你双腿往自己身上折叠、臀部抬得更高，让你的阴茎贴在自己腹部，前液早已淌出几滴。

他放开你的腿，双手转而撑在你身侧，阴茎逐步深入。他进入的速度相当缓慢。他对哈里是否也如此有耐心？你努力忽略后穴的酸胀感，重新看向警督：他的目光一如既往专注锐利，和你跟他讲解案情时如出一辙。

“维克玛警督，你有什么感想吗？”

“……有点疼，腿很麻。”目前为止你还没搞明白这档子事为什么让哈里这么着迷。

“别急。”曷城捞起你双腿夹到自己肩膀上，再俯身往前深入。他低头思考了一会儿，然后完全退出，扶起你臀部调整角度，再次精准地进入——

“啊——操！”陌生的快感从前列腺喷涌流向四肢，你猛地仰头撞上哈里结实的胸膛。

“嗷！“哈里被你撞得哀嚎一声，往常他肯定会借机还手，但今天他没有。“我跟你说过，金的*准头*一向不错。”

你看不见哈里的表情，只能听出他清醒了不少，至少没那股哀怨气息了。他坐直身子迈开腿、托起你臀部，把你的脑袋从胸前挪到他厚实的肩膀上，你和曷城被围困在他长腿之间。

这种旧公寓墙板很薄，你不确定如果有人发现RCM警官在这里开*秘密派对*会有什么下场，在双手被禁锢的情况下，保留尊严的唯一方法就是咬住自己下唇。

曷城还低着头计算着什么。他抬手扶眼镜的瞬间你意识到大事不妙，随即被稳准狠撞上*关键点*：一、二、三，三下。

“曷城！！我操——啊！”

属于婴儿的啼哭隐约从床头方向传来，宣告你彻底溃败。

“嘘，待会隔壁希金斯太太要来敲门了。”哈里捂住你的嘴巴，手上咸腥的味道难以忽略。

“去你妈的，哈里。”你猛地转头甩开哈里的汗手，他转而摩挲你下巴那撮半长的胡须，你没再挣扎。

而曷城暂时放过了你。他全数退出，转动双肩放松，然后并拢双膝好整以暇地跪坐在自己脚跟上，是古代西奥人标准坐姿。如果不是阴茎高高翘起，你还以为他打算给你上一堂西奥礼仪课。

“现在我准备测试您的自制力。我在哈里身上试过，遗憾的是他总是射得太快。考虑到您那享誉重案组的意志力，相信您是最佳人选。”

曷城他妈的真是要给你上课。你思考求饶的可能性：输给曷城并非意料之外，但*哈里*在场的情况下绝对不行。于是你迎上他的目光点了点头。“来吧。”

但他没有打算再次*进入*你；相反，他只是握住你被冷落已久的阴茎，例行公事般撸动两下然后放开，手悬在顶端上方，歪头观察你的表情。你没想到自己比平时更加敏感，曷城握住你那刻激起一束电流、顺脊柱串向腹股沟。你绷紧脚尖和大腿肌肉，顶起臀部想要触碰曷城的手，却发现没有施力点。“你真他妈是个混蛋，曷城。”

“不敢当。”曷城又笑起来，抬手拍向你囊袋、惊得你全身紧绷从床面弹起，却被哈里拦腰按回身上。

“操、操、操！”你刚刚发出了介于呻吟和哀鸣之间的叫喊，喘着气闭上眼。你只希望希金斯太太不要以为你们在*斗殴*。

“你看起来像屎一样，让。”哈里还搂住你的腰，络腮胡蹭着你颈窝。妈的，他竟然还能记起这是你在马丁内斯见到他说的第一句话。你庆幸卧室里没有镜子，但不需要哈里提醒你也大概知道自己狼狈成什么样：耳朵和脸上热度超载，血色蔓延到胸前，胸毛全被汗浸湿了；再往下，阴茎孤零零地悬在空气中，前液漏出太多，还大张着腿、看不见的穴口被好好*操*过，淌出的润滑液已经变干黏在股间。

曷城重新握住你的阴茎，这次大发慈悲地多撸动了三下，或者是五下，毕竟你眼冒金星的时候不太能数清楚。你没法再承受了。

“金，我受够了。”

曷城挑起眉毛，假装惊讶地逼近你。“那你想要我做什么呢？”

“让我射，操我，怎么样都可以。”

“作为交换，我需要你向我坦白一个*秘密*。”

“行，好的，*先生*。”

曷城没有*操你*，只是握住了你和*他*勃起，额头抵住你前额，阿斯特拉残留的烟草味呼入你鼻腔。这是今天他离你最近的一次。

“那我问你，什么时候开始的？”他手上的力道突然收紧。  
“金，我——”  
“要坦白。”他开始加速套弄。  
“上周你脱完毛那天——”  
“我知道，那是安排好的。还要更早。”他的眼镜已经滑落、掉在*你*鼻梁上。  
“欢迎派对，在布吉街那家酒吧——”  
“不对，重新说。”他的撸动的力度之大让你有点疼，但你无暇顾及。  
“操！金！是在马丁内斯，我骂那臭小子的时候你帮他说好话，你他妈还穿着*短款*飞行员夹克，下着雪，戴着手套抽烟那副劲头——”

你的话被吻打断，曷城吮吸着你下唇，舌头长驱直入搅和得你没法思考。你的乳头被人挑弄揉捏起来，全身热度向腹股沟奔涌、大腿开始痉挛。两秒或一个世纪之后，曷城中断了这个吻，你听到三种不同的呻吟交织在一起，温热的液体射向到你脸上、射向鼻子和眼角，你没来得及避开，另一股热流就射中你后背：哈里也同时*到了*。

等你回过神来，发现曷城摊在你胸前，还不怀好意地舔走了枪套背带上一滴浊液，你说不清这是谁射的。你才发现他在你怀里不再那么具有*威胁性*，肩膀凌厉单薄，如果你收紧手臂就能把他牢牢圈住，但是你的手还被铐在哈里脖子上。

“真不赖，是吧？”哈里轻轻咬住你肩膀，被曷城拍了脑袋才放开。

警督从你胸膛起身，分别轻轻啄了你俩嘴唇一下，然后哈里——张着大嘴过分浮夸地在你脸上啵了一口。“这是回礼，不客气。”他抬起你双臂把你的手从他脖子上解下来，从床头柜勾起钥匙帮你开锁。

“你他妈再敢亲我一次，就一次，我就揍断你的腿，就像你用文件夹揍那个裸露狂一样。”

哈里作势缩回墙角，像一只受惊的大型动物。

“说真的，你他妈怎么穿着金的衣服？”你边揉手腕，扭头盯着哈里：他的胸毛从曷城的白背心边缘钻出来，乳头连带着整个胸部都被撑成半透明的布料绷住。你还以为他不会有*迪斯科套装*更可怕的装束。

“这个嘛，金说穿旧了要丢，我要回来了。”

你转头向警督求证，他只是点了头，不知道什么时候已经穿上了睡裤，手里夹着一支烟。

“明早咱们得拜访一下希金斯太太，送她点小礼物以表歉意。”曷城点燃了那支阿斯特拉，悠然自得仿佛事不关己。“你们俩谁去？”

“我和让一块儿，我想希金斯太太见见我们的新*室友*。”哈里冲你眨眨眼，比了个手指枪。

“我可没说今晚要住这儿。”你正扣着衬衫扣子，却还坐在床上，没有要动身的意思。

“你会的，对吗？”曷城把烟递给你，你接过来吸一口就还回去了。烟雾中看不清他的表情，但不知道为什么，你能分辨出他眼里的期待。

“是的，我会。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.格斗比赛中，拍地板三下表示认输。  
> 2.“阿金和阿让互相称呼对方为警督也很有意思”，这是十狼的脑洞。  
> 3\. 后续可以看十狼的这篇Doi' in a Thir' Way https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691641
> 
> 第四章暂时不更啦


End file.
